Histoire d'un baiser
by Alienor01
Summary: Aprés le retour de Sasuke, celui-ci se retroue forcé a être fiancé a Sakura. Comment le blond qui aime profondément Sasuke réagira t-il ? NARUSASU poweeeeeeeeer lol


5 ans plus tard après le retour de Sasuke a Konoha

F6 ans plus tard après le retour de Sasuke a Konoha .

LASH BACK :

_Naruto était face a face avec Sasuke dans la clairiére où il l'avait retrouvé a demi vivant . La marque s'était étendu mais il avait réusis a le battre en fasant our la premiére fois appel a Kyubi . _

_Ainsi le combat s'était dérouller violement et une heure plus tard naruto emportais le corps de Sasuke vers le village . Une fois rentré l'Hockage avait décidé pour fournir un point d'encrage a Sasuke au vilage qu'il se fiancerait dés maintenant avec une fille . _

_Malheureusement pour lui c'était tombé sur Sakura son ancienne coéquipiére . Elle était la seule qui s'était porté volontaire . Mais pour l'instant il n'était pas encore question de mariage . Ils étaient fiancés oui mais en aucun cas cela ne les y obligeait . _

_FIN du Flash back . _

Aussi a cause de la décision de l'hockage Sasuke et Sakura était toujours fourrés enssemble .Et personne ne remarquait un jeune ninja qui dépérissait lentement mais surement a chaque fois qu'il les voyaient enssemble . Au bout d'un mois l'hockage commençat a s'inquiété aussi le convoquat-elle dans son bureau .

-Naruto que t'arrive t-il ? Tu n'as pas remplis une mission depuis le retour de Sasuke .

A la mention du nom de Sasuke , Naruto laissa coulé une larme unique et sans même que Tsunade ne s'en rende compte il partit . Quelques secondes plus tard elle comprit mais il était déjà trop tard .

Le jeune ninja était partis sur la montagne des hockage et s'était caché dans la tête du quatrième . C'était là qu'il venait pleuré pour que personne au village ne le remarque . Cela n'étais pourten pas le cas de tout le monde car un garçon l'avait remarqué . Mais malheureusement lui ne pouvait rien faire .

Sasuke avait en effet vu ce qu'il se passait et il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Naruto lui avait avoué lors du combat mais il l'avait rejeté et maintenant ses fillancailles avec Sakura c'était probablement plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter .

Il planta alors Sakura en plein milieu du chemin et courut jusqu'à la coline des hockages . Il ne vit pas le blond alors il commençat a descendre le long de la paroie vérifiant dans tous les coins , plis et replis et finit par le retrouver dans un état alarmant .

Le blond était couvert de sang !

Il le prit alors dans ses bras et l'amenat à l'hospital de konoha ou il le veilla longuement .

Lors de la premiére nuit Sakura vint pour lui dire de rentrer a la maisone et que probablement le blond se servirait de Kyubi pour guérir mais elle fut choqué lorsqu'elle entendit Sasuke dire que c'était de la faute de la jeune fille .

Celle-ci ne comprenant rien insista lourdement . A ce moment Tsunade était derriére la porte préte a soigner le blessé quand elle entendit la dispute du couple . Ces deux là n'était pas fait pour être enssemble et elle le savait depuis le départ mais ce qu'elle entendit ensuite lui coupa le souffle .

-…ne comprend pas comment tu peut vouloir rester ! Je suis ta future femme je compte plus qu'un ami non ?

-Naruto est beaucoup plus qu'un ami et tu ne seras jamais ma femme ! Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerais jamais maintenant je n'ais plus peur de le dire mais je suis gay ! Si tu es ma fiancé c'est uniquement a cause de Tsunade !

La jeune fille sortit en courant de l'infirmerie et se précipita chez Ino .

Durant ce temps Tsunade était enfin entré dans la cambre de naruto et commençat a le soigné a vitesse grand V . Sasuke ayant été expulsé dans le couloir par l'hockage tournait comme un lion en cage se sentant nerveux .

A ce moment là il réalisat qu'il ne pourait jamais rester avec Sakura et qu'il éprouvait des sentiment pour le blond qui était mal en point .

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réalisé plus tôt . Oh bien sur il n'y avait pas que cela . Il avait repoussé son coéquipier car ce qu'il avait dit lui faisait peur . C'était la premiére fois qu'on lui disait qu'on l'aimait depuis la mort de ses parents !

Il devrait rectifier au plus vite cette erreur ... Mais au moins maintenant était-il débarrassé de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses !

Malheureusement pour lui il nétait pas vraiment débarassé du chewing-gum qui revint en début de soirée poussé par Ino. Mais cette fois ci ce qu'elle vit lui fit sufisament prendre conscience de la véracité des dires de son amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre d'hopital de Naruto.

Sasuke avait atendu que son ami se réveille et au moment ou ce dernier allait prendre la parole il l'avait fait taire d'un baiser.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient observés mais n'en avait rien a ciré. Ils s'embrassaient passionément. Cela faisait tout de même 6 ans qu'ils étaient séparés et avaient tout les deux des années a rattrapées !


End file.
